


Tausendmal berührt

by Tenshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi/pseuds/Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein dummes Gerücht löst eine Welle von Ereignissen aus, die<br/>Stefans Leben mächtig durcheinander rüttelt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wie alles begann

**Author's Note:**

> Ich leihe mir ein paar Namen aus dem Genre SF aus, die  
> ich natürlich brav und unversehrt wieder zurückgebe.
> 
> Achtung: Ich habe diese Geschichte vor vielen Jahren geschrieben, deshalb können einige Ereignisse und vor allem die Mode, die ich darin beschriebe, veraltet sein. ^^

Kapitel 1.

Wie alles begann

 

Der ganze Schlamassel fing damit an, dass Oli mal wieder seinen  
Schlüssel vergessen hatte. Es war zwei Uhr nachts, wir waren, wie an  
jedem Samstag, bis in den frühen Morgen hinein in der Disco  
gewesen. Ich schlug vor, seine Eltern so spät nicht mehr aus dem Bett  
zu klingeln und er sollte doch lieber bei mir übernachten. Er stimmte  
zu und wir fuhren mit dem nächsten Bus weiter zu mir nach Hause.

Das war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches gewesen, denn das passierte  
öfter. Oli war seit der ersten Klasse mein bester Freund. Wir gingen  
seitdem immer in die gleiche Klasse, verbrachten die meiste Freizeit  
zusammen. Mal mit Musikhören und quatschen, mit Computer spielen  
oder wir gingen zusammen in die Disco. Wir redeten über Mädchen  
und den Problemen des Erwachsenwerdens. Wir stritten uns auch mal,  
doch konnten wir nie lange auf den Anderen böse sein. Wir waren  
eben die besten Freunde.

Als wir bei mir ankamen, schlief Michael, mein Bruder schon.  
Zumindest war alles dunkel und es kam leises Schnarchen aus seinem  
Zimmer. Wir versuchten so wenig wie möglich Krach zu machen, als  
wir uns noch schnell ein paar Brote in der Küche schmierten und dann  
in mein Zimmer verschwanden.

Ich wohnte damals mit meinem Bruder zusammen, der zweieinhalb  
Jahre älter als ich, also zu der Zeit 19 Jahre alt war. Obwohl ich noch  
nicht volljährig war, erlaubten mir meine Eltern trotzdem bei ihm zu  
wohnen. Ich hatte zwar nicht gerade ein sehr herzliches Verhältnis zu  
meinem Bruder, er war ein furchtbarer Frauenheld und hatte einen fast  
schon krankhaften Sinn für Ordnung, doch bei ihm wohnen, war  
tausendmal besser als den langen und zerrüttenden Scheidungsstress  
meiner Eltern zu Hause hautnah mitzuerleben.

Oli hingegen lebte in einer perfekten Familie. Seine Eltern waren nett  
und behandelten jeden gleich. Seine Schwester Manja, eine typische  
13 Jährige, voll in der Pubertät, war zwar eine kleine Nervensäge, aber  
trotzdem hatte Oli sie gerne. Sie unternahmen sogar gemeinsame  
Familienausflüge und solche Dinge. Alles in allem eine perfekte  
Familie eben.

Als meine Eltern noch mit einander redeten, verstanden sie sich sogar  
sehr gut mit Olis Eltern. Das war sehr praktisch für uns gewesen, denn  
dadurch machten wir auch gemeinsame Ausflüge oder Olis Eltern  
luden meine ganze Familie, zum Grillen ein. Sogar mein Bruder, der  
Partymuffel mochte diese Grillabende. Aber das war lange her  
gewesen.

*

Der richtige Name von Oli ist übrigens Oliver Becker und er ist ein  
halbes Jahr jünger als ich. Sein leicht gelocktes Haar ist dunkelblond,  
zu dieser Zeit hatte er es jedoch blond gefärbt. Seine drahtige, dünne  
Statue untermalte er damals gerne mit engen Hemden oder T-Shirts.  
Oli trägt eine kleine Narbe unter dem rechten Auge, die er sich als  
kleiner Junge beim Fahrradfahren zugezogen hatte. Um ein Haar hätte  
er damals sein Auge verloren. Seltsamerweise ist er sehr stolz darauf,  
weil diese Narbe sein ebenes und ein wenig feminines Gesicht etwas  
Verwegenes verlieh. Sie gehörte einfach zu ihm und sieht keinesfalls  
wie ein Makel an ihm aus.

Ich bin übrigens Stefan Holzberg. Ich bin 1,80 groß, habe braune,  
kurze Haare und genauso dunkle Augen. Viele sagen ich wäre ein  
wenig zu dünn für meine Größe, aber das stört mich nicht, obwohl ich  
dadurch immer etwas schlaksig wirke. Mein restliches Aussehen ist  
ganz passabel, auch wenn ich meine viel zu langen Beine nicht  
besonders mag. Sie sind immer irgendwie im Weg. Aber wer findet  
sich selbst schon perfekt? Vielleicht sollte ich noch erwähnen, dass ich  
damals, als alles anfing, an der linken Augenbraue einen Pearcing,  
einen kleinen Ring, trug und im Gegensatz zu Oli weite Klamotten  
bevorzugte? Aber nun genug Hintergrundinformation und wieder zu  
den damaligen Geschehnissen…

*

Hungrig vom Tanzen und vom reichlich konsumierten Alkohol,  
verdrückten wir an diesem Abend auf meinem Zimmer hastig die  
Brote und legten uns dann schlafen. Seit 10 Jahren, also solange wir  
uns kannten, schliefen wir zusammen in einem Bett und, wie wir es  
immer taten, kloppten wir uns um die Bettdecke. Der Verlierer musste  
die Wolldecke nehmen. Das war fast schon ein Ritual geworden und  
wir verwandelten uns auch an diesem Abend dabei wieder zu den  
sechsjährigen Jungen, die wir einst gewesen waren, als wir damit  
angefangen hatten.

An diesem Abend siegte ich. Oli wickelte sich beleidigt in die  
Wolldecke und drehte mir den Rücken zu.  
„Du hast nur eine Schlacht gewonnen, nicht den Krieg, Darth Vader.",  
murmelte er in sich hinein und ich antwortete:  
„Schon möglich, aber irgendwann wirst du doch noch zur dunklen  
Seite der Macht übertreten, Luke."

Unsere Begeisterung für Science Fiction Filme begleitete uns auch seit  
den 10 Jahren unserer Freundschaft. Star Wars war dabei ein ganz  
spezieller Fall. Davon konnten wir nie genug bekommen, ja wir waren  
ganz besessen davon und so zitierten wir ständig Sätze aus den Filmen,  
vor allem aus den alten, was unsere anderen Freunde nicht selten zur  
Verzweiflung trieb.

Ich drehte ebenfalls meinen Rücken zu ihm und wünschte ihm eine  
gute Nacht, bekam aber keine Antwort, weil Oli offensichtlich schon  
eingeschlafen war.

*

Am nächsten Tag wurden wir durch die lauten Rufe meines Bruders  
geweckt.  
„Hey Stefan! Ist Oliver bei dir?",  
brüllte er durch die verschlossene Tür in mein Zimmer.  
„Ja!"  
bestätigte Oli kurz darauf verschlafen und fuhr dann fort:  
„Lass uns schlafen, Mann! Heute ist Sonntag!"  
Ich versuchte den Krach zu ignorieren und weiterzuschlafen, aber das  
gelang mir nicht, weil mein bescheuerter Bruder zurückbrüllte:  
„Deine Mutter ist am Telefon, du Arsch. Außerdem ist es schon nach  
11.00 Uhr."  
„Sag ihr, ich komme zum Mittagessen heim!",  
verkündete Oli und streckte sich gähnend im Bett. Ich packte den  
erstbesten Gegenstand, den ich in die Finger bekam und schleuderte  
ihn gegen meine Zimmertür.  
„Fresse!",  
maulte ich.  
„Faules Gesindel!",  
maulte Michael zurück und trottete, uns mit weiteren Schimpfwörtern  
betitelnd, von dannen. Leider half die darauf folgende Ruhe nichts  
mehr. Wir waren wach. Also beschlossen wir aufzustehen.

Nachdem ich ein Wettrennen zum Badezimmer gegen Oli verlor,  
kämpften wir, nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet, darum, wer zuerst ans  
Waschbecken durfte. Obwohl ich fast ein halben Kopf größer als Oli  
war, schaffte er es mich in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen und mich mit  
dem Kopf nach unten zu ziehen. Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht, zog Oli  
dabei aber mit mir und wir landeten beide unsanft auf dem gekachelten  
Badezimmerboden. Ich nutze meinen momentanen Vorteil aus,  
kämpfte mich frei und setzte mich auf Olis Oberschenkel. Jetzt war er  
meinen Kitzel-Attacken ausgeliefert. Zappelnd und lachend, denn er  
war sehr kitzelig, versuchte er sich frei zu kämpfen. Was ihm aber  
nicht gelang. Ich lehnte mich triumphierend zu ihm vor, stütze mich  
mit den Händen auf dem Boden ab, sodass ich ihm direkt ins Gesicht  
sehen konnte und flüsterte ihm grinsend zu:  
„Tja, Luke, ich bin nun mal der stärkere von uns! Komm auf die  
dunkle Seite der Macht und wir werden Seite an Seite…"

In diesem Moment sprang die Badezimmertür auf. Überrascht blickten  
wir in Beate Müllers entsetzt dreinblickendes Gesicht. Bea, wie jeder  
sie nannte, hatte nur eines von Michas „Terminator" T-Shirts und  
einen Slip an. Ihr aschblondes, schulterlanges Haar war zerzaust, als  
wäre sie gerade aus dem Bett gekommen. Das war sie auch  
offensichtlich. Und zwar aus Michas Bett. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt  
im Türrahmen stehen und starrte uns mit offenem Mund an. Wir  
starrten genauso erstaunt zurück.

„Mach den Mund zu, Bea. Es zieht! ",  
sagte Oli plötzlich in einem ganz trockenen Ton zu ihr. Ich kicherte  
über Olis Bemerkung und setzte mich von meiner unbequemen  
Haltung auf.  
Empört drehte Bea sich im Absatz um und schmiss schnaufend die Tür  
hinter sich zu.

Wir blickten uns ziemlich verdattert an.  
„Sag mal? Leidet dein Bruder jetzt unter Geschmacksverirrung?"  
Oli schob mich beiseite und setzte sich auf.  
„Scheint so!",  
antwortete ich und stand auf. Oli folge meinem Beispiel.

*

Unsere Entrüstung über Beas Erscheinen stützte sich auf die Tatsache,  
dass dieses Mädchen die absolute Oberzicke in unserer Schule war.  
Sie war eine Klasse über uns, also ein Jahr älter. Sie machte jedem das  
Leben schwer, weil sie alles und jeden Schlecht machte. Sie spielte  
sich überall furchtbar auf und hatte auch noch Erfolg damit. Obendrein  
war sie eine Freundin und Klassenkameradin meiner Ex Freundin  
Sabine und mit der Grund, warum ich mit ihr nicht mehr zusammen  
war. Gut, Sabine war nicht gerade meine große Liebe gewesen, an so  
was glaubte ich zu der Zeit nicht, aber hätte Bea sich nicht ständig in  
unsere Beziehung eingemischt, wären wir vielleicht noch zusammen  
gewesen. Sabine war, glaube ich, zu dieser Zeit immer noch sehr sauer  
auf mich, dass ich mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte, denn sie ging mir  
immer aus dem Weg, wenn wir uns in der Schule trafen. Ich hatte also  
gute Gründe, diese Frau zu hassen. Das tat Oli übrigens auch. Ob aus  
Solidarität mir gegenüber, oder einfach nur aus Antipartie ihr  
gegenüber wusste ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich war es beides.

*

„Dein Bruder musste es aber ganz schön nötig gehabt haben? Mit DER  
ins Bett zu steigen…",  
nuschelte Oli mit vollem Mund, während er sich die Zähne putzte.  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete:  
„Scheint so."  
Oli zog die Zahnbürste aus seinem Mund und grinste.  
„Tja, das kommt davon, wenn man seinen Schwanz denken lässt!"  
Wir brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Nachdem wir uns gewaschen und angezogen hatten, trotteten wir in  
die Küche, wo uns ein superschlechtgelaunter Micha empfing und  
sofort loswetterte:  
„Was habt ihr mit Bea gemacht, ihr kleinen Ratten?"  
„Nichts! Wieso?",  
erwiderte ich mit unschuldiger Miene.  
„Ach ja? Nichts? Und wieso hat sie sich dann auf einmal angezogen  
und ist abgehauen, ohne mir zu sagen was los ist?"  
„Vielleicht weil sie ´ne doofe Zicke ist?",  
konterte Oli mit einer Gegenfrage und blickte auf die Küchenuhr, die  
mittlerweile 12.00 Uhr anzeigte. Micha funkelte uns böse an.  
„Ihr wollt mir also nicht sagen, was passiert ist? Na gut, ich krieg das  
schon raus. Und dann gnade euch Gott!"  
„Oh, mein Gott! Das würde ja heißen, du musst dich noch einmal mit  
Bea treffen.",  
Ich spielte damit auf Michas häufige One Night Stands an. Hätte ich  
das mal nicht getan. Mein Bruder warf mir tödliche Blicke zu und ich  
erntete von ihm ein:  
„Elender Wichser!"  
Ich erwiderte Michas tödliche Blicke und wir fingen an, uns nicht  
gerade jugendfreie Schimpfwörter an den Kopf zuwerfen.

Oli fand es an der Zeit das Schlachtfeld zu räumen und so verkündete  
er:  
„Ich geh dann mal. Es ist besser, ich lass mich bei meiner Familie  
blicken."  
Ich nutze Olis Aufbruch aus, um diskret meinem offensichtlich  
wirklich wütenden Bruder aus dem Weg zu gehen und begleitete Oli  
an die Wohnungstür.  
„Glaubst du Micha hat sich in Miss Oberzicke verknallt?",  
fragte Oli mich, als er in den Aufzug stieg.  
„Sag doch so was nicht! Das wäre ja schrecklich!"  
Es wäre wirklich schrecklich gewesen, wenn ich diese dumme Kuh  
auch noch nach der Schule hätte ständig sehen müssen. Was für ein  
dummer Gedanke, tadelte ich mich selbst. Micha und Bea ein Paar?  
Nie im Leben, dachte ich. Offensichtlich musste ich ziemlich ernst  
dreingeblickt haben, denn Oli knuffte mich am Arm und meinte  
lachend:  
„Nie im Leben!"  
So war Oli. Er wusste immer was ich dachte. Ich grinste ihn an und  
verabschiedete mich von ihm mit den Worten:  
„Du hast Recht. Der und verlieben? Das ich nicht lache! Also  
Tschüss!"  
„Okay! Wir sehen uns morgen in der Schule.",  
rief Oli mir zu, während die Aufzugtür sich langsam schloss.  
„Bis morgen, in der Schule!",  
rief ich zurück.

Hätten wir gewusst, was uns am nächsten Tag in der Schule bevor  
stand, wir hätten diese Worte sicher nicht so arglos ausgesprochen.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Teil 1.


	2. Die Katastrophe nimmt ihren Lauf

Kapitel 2.

Die Katastrophe nimmt ihren Lauf

Der Montag an sich ist ja schon ein furchtbarer Tag, weil er der erste Tag  
nach dem Wochenende ist und man wieder zur Arbeit oder zur Schule muss,  
worauf man natürlich überhaupt kein Bock hat, aber dieser spezielle Montag  
entwickelte sich zu einem wahren Horrortag, auf den noch weitere viel  
schlimmere Tage folgten.

Unsere kleine Clique, das waren: Cornelia, Marie, Ralf, Andi, seine  
derzeitige Freundin Jule, Oli und ich, wir trafen uns, wie an jedem Montag,  
in der ersten großen Pause in einem abgelegenen Eck des Schulhofs an zwei  
Bänken, die um einen alten Baum standen. Dort lungerten auch immer ein Teil  
unserer Klasse, sowie einige Leute aus unserer Parallelklasse herum. Die  
Mädels quatschten über Klamotten oder Haare und wir Jungen über die neusten  
PC-Spiele.

Also ein Montag wie jeder andere, aber nur bis plötzlich Sabine auf mich  
zugetrabt kam. Im Schlepptau Bea und ein paar andere Mädchen aus ihrer  
Klasse. Sie baute sich vor mir auf und blickte mich böse an.

„Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!“,

bellte sie mich an. Ich hatte absolut null Ahnung, was los war und starrte  
sie nur überrascht an. Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf Oli, der neben mir  
stand und genauso überrascht die Mädchen ansah wie ich und fuhr fort:

„Hast du mich wegen DEM verlassen?“

Ich hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, was Sabine eigentlich von mir wollte und  
deshalb brachte ich nur ein:

„Hä?“,

heraus. Nun trat Bea neben Sabine. Ihre Augen blitzen boshaft, als sie  
absichtlich schön laut loswetterte, so dass es der halbe Schulhof hören  
konnte:

„Klar stimmt das! Ich hab doch gestern mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie die  
beiden halbnackt auf dem Badezimmerboden gelegen haben und sich abgeknutscht  
haben! Überleg mal genau. Die beiden hängen doch ständig zusammen und nicht  
erst seit gestern!“

Alle Blicke schienen auf uns zu ruhen.

„Wir sollen WAS getan haben?“,

riefen Oli und ich gleichzeitig aus. Bea hatte uns gestern nur einmal  
gesehen und zwar im Badezimmer, als wir uns um das Waschbecken kloppten. Oh  
nein, dachte ich. Langsam begriff ich, was Bea meinte gesehen zu haben und  
ich fiel aus allen Wolken.

„Du hast wohl ´n Knall, Bea!“,

rief ich deshalb entrüstet aus.

„Das find ich echt voll beschissen von dir! Mit mir zu gehen, obwohl du in  
Wirklichkeit schwul bist. Ich hab dich nämlich immer noch sehr gerne.“,

fuhr Sabine mich an und war dem Weinen nahe.

„Mann, was soll der Scheiß? Ich bin doch nicht schwul!“,

rief ich nun völlig entrüstet aus.

„Ja, Mann!“,

mischte Oli sich nun ein.

„…Das ist nur ein doofes Missverständnis! Wir haben uns im Bad nur gekloppt  
und nichts anderes. Wenn Bea so doof ist und den Unterschied nicht erkennt,  
können wir doch nichts für!“

Bea wollte auf Oli losgehen, aber Sabine hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Stimmt das, Stefan?“

Ich nickte heftig und antwortete in sanfterem Ton:

„Ja! Ich hab dich weder wegen Oli, noch wegen irgendeines anderen Mädchens  
verlassen. Es ist nur so, dass wir einfach Freundschaft mit Liebe  
verwechselt haben, denk ich...“

Ich machte eine kleine Pause, dann fuhr ich fort:

„Ich mag dich auch immer noch. Können wir nicht Freunde bleiben?“

Das war ein ziemlich schwacher Spruch, den ich da von mir gab, dass muss ich  
zugeben, aber in diesem Moment fand ich ihn irgendwie angebracht.

Sabine nickte schwach.

„Okay!“,

sagte sie nur, seufzte und drehte sich zu ihren Freundinnen um.

„Kommt, wir gehen!“

„Nimmst du ihm das etwa ab?“

Miss Oberzicke ließ nicht locker. Sie schaute ihre Freundin entrüstet an.  
Doch Sabine war besänftigt. Sie glaubte mir und wollte nicht mehr auf Bea  
hören.

Unter heftigen Protest von Seiten Beas, zogen die Mädchen ab.

„Kann mir mal einer sagen, was das hier eben war?“,

fragte Ralf verdattert in die Runde.

„Ach, weißt du, Darth „Groß“-Maul alias Beate Müller wollte sich nur mal  
wieder aufspielen und hat Sabine gegen uns aufgehetzt! Wahrscheinlich aus  
Rache dafür, dass wir mitbekommen haben, dass sie mit Stefans Bruder gepennt  
hat.“,

erklärte Oli und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ist doch nix Neues. Die pennt doch mit jedem!“,

kommentierte Cornelia trocken.

„Mann, die kommt vielleicht auf Ideen! Unsere Beiden hier für schwul zu  
halten...“

Marie legte ihren Arm um meine und um Olis Schulter, drückte uns herzlich an  
sich und fing an zu lachen.

Der Rest unserer Clique, eingeschlossen Oli und ich, stimmten in das  
Gelächter ein.

Für uns war die Geschichte abgeschlossen. Schließlich hatten wir dieses  
Missverständnis geklärt.

*

Wir hätten es besser wissen müssen. Geschichten, wie Sabines Auftritt auf  
dem Schulhof, verbreiteten sich in einer Schule wie dieser wie ein  
Lauffeuer. Nur wussten wenige, worum es eigentlich wirklich dabei ging und  
so entstanden Gerüchte. Und wie Gerüchte es so an sich hatten, wurde die  
Geschichte ausgebaut, verändert und dramatisiert. Wobei Bea garantiert einen  
großen Teil dazu beitrug. Ohne dass wir davon wussten,  
wusssssssssdachte bald die halbe Schule, Bea hätte uns in Flagranti im Bett  
erweicht und so hielten uns bald alle für schwul, was in einer  
Vorstadt-Schule wie unserer ein kleiner Skandal oder eher noch: eine  
besondere Attraktion war.

So barg der nächste Schultag eine böse Überraschung für uns. Viele starrten  
Oli und mich an und begannen zu flüstern, wenn wir irgendwo auftauchten.  
Einige warfen uns sogar böse Worte zu, die ich ungern wiederholen möchte und  
andere nickten einfach nur verständnisvoll.

Wir beteuerten immer wieder, dass alles nur ein blödes Missverständnis war  
und wir ganz und gar nicht schwul seien, doch das schien uns keiner so  
richtig zu glauben. Außer natürlich unsere kleine Clique, die uns auch  
tapfer verteidigte. Ohne sie wären wir sicher so manchen Leuten an die  
Gurgel gegangen und das hätte natürlich zur Folge gehabt, dass wir noch mehr  
Aufmerksamkeit auf uns gelenkt hätten.

*

Als dann am darauf folgenden Tag der Vertrauenslehrer unserer Schule, Dr.  
Kirsch, plötzlich während der Pause auftauchte und Oli und mich zu sich  
zitierte, begriffen wir erst die unglaubliche Tragweite dieses Gerüchtes.  
Brav erschienen wir zur verabredeten Zeit in seinem Büro. Natürlich ahnten  
wir schon, warum er mit uns sprechen wollte. Schließlich war diese  
Schwulen-Geschichte der Lehrerschaft nicht entgangen.

„Bitte setzt euch doch.“,

bat Kirsch uns, als wir schweigend und mit mürrischen Gesichtern in seinem  
Büro standen. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und zeigte auf zwei Stühle, die  
auf der andern Seite des Schreibtisches, ihm gegenüber, standen.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass ihr es zur Zeit nicht leicht habt...“,

begann er zu sprechen. Sofort holte ich tief Luft und wollte die Sache  
klarstellen, doch Oli packte mich am Arm und befahl mir mit einem kurzen  
Blick, dass ich den Mund halten sollte. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, es hätte  
keinen Sinn zu widersprechen, weil er uns eh nicht glauben würde.

Kirsch fuhr unbeirrt mit seiner Rede fort. Natürlich ging es um das Gerücht  
und er versuchte einen auf verständnisvoll zu machen, uns Mut zu  
zusprechen. Er meinte, wir sollten die dummen Sprüche der anderen  
ignorieren. Es würde schon irgendwann aufhören und dann riet er uns eine  
Coming Out Beratungsstelle aufzusuchen. Er kramte in seinen  
Schreibtischschubladen herum, fischte etwas aus einer davon heraus und  
drückte dann jedem von uns mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln einen leicht  
verknitterten Flyer in die Hand.

Halbherzig studierte ich den Text, der auf dem DinA5 großen, gelben Blatt  
stand. Neben der Adresse einer Coming Out Beratungsstelle mit dem viel  
sagenden Namen „Find yourself“, standen noch Termine zu besonderen  
Veranstaltungen drauf. Mittwoch: Familientag, Samstag: Themen-Disco im „In &  
Out´s“ - was immer das auch war - Sonntag: Aids-Beratung usw. Ich schnaubte  
leise. In was für ein Schlamassel waren wir da nur rein geraten? Oli  
schenkte dem Blatt erst gar keine Beachtung, faltete es sofort zusammen und  
steckte es in seine Hosentasche.

Mit den Worten:

„Wenn ihr Probleme habt, meine Tür steht euch immer offen.“,

entließ Kirsch uns kurz darauf. Wir bedankten uns hastig und liefen schnell  
aus dem Büro.

Mittlerweile hatte die nächste Schulstunde begonnen. Die Gänge im  
Sekretariat, wo sich das Büro von Kirsch befand, waren deshalb ziemlich  
leer. Oli ging mit finsterer Miene neben mir her, sprach kein Wort zu mir.  
Plötzlich packte er mich am Arm und zerrte mich in das nächste Jungenklo,  
das er fand.

„Fuck, fuck, fuck!“,

rief er aus, als wir dort angekommen waren. Auch dort war keiner mehr. Nicht  
mal einer der Zigarettensüchtigen, die sich gerne während der Stunde ins Klo  
verdrückten, um schnell mal eine zu qualmen.

Oli war richtig wütend, schlug mit den geballten Fäusten auf ein Waschbecken  
ein, dann drehte er sich zu mir um und schnaubte:

„Ich hab den ganzen Zirkus hier satt, Stefan! Ist mir egal, was du machst,  
aber ich verzieh mich jetzt!“

Ohne eine Antwort von mir abzuwarten, eilte er davon und ließ mich einfach  
stehen.

So hatte ich Oli noch nie erlebt. Er war eigentlich immer die Ruhe in  
Person, fluchte selten und versuchte immer der ruhigere Pol in unserer  
Freundschaft zu sein. Selbst bei Kirsch war er es gewesen, der die Ruhe  
bewahrt hatte. Und dann dieser Wutausbruch? Verdattert blickte ich ihm nach.  
Warum hatte er mich nicht gebeten mitzukommen, wie er es sonst tat, wenn er  
die Schule schwänzen wollte, was übrigens sehr selten vorkam. Gab er mir  
vielleicht die Schuld an dem ganzen Schlamassel? War gut möglich, denn  
schließlich war es ja mein beschränkter Bruder gewesen, der Bea  
angeschleppt, oder eher gesagt abgeschleppt, hatte. Sollte unsere  
Freundschaft wegen diesem Schwulen-Scheiß etwa in die Brüche gehen?

An allem war nicht Micha, sondern diese Schlampe Bea schuld! Grimmig blickte  
ich mein Spiegelbild in einer der schmutzigen Spiegel an, die über den  
Waschbecken hingen. Meine heile Welt bekam einen mächtigen Sprung. Mein  
bisher so unbeschwerte Leben war plötzlich so furchtbar kompliziert geworden  
und das alles nur weil mich alle Welt für schwul hielt.

*

Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben dachte ich ernsthaft über das Thema  
Homosexualität nach. Bisher hatte ich nie einen Grund dazu gehabt, denn ich  
liebte ja Frauen. Sie rochen so gut, fühlten sich gut an, so weich und  
verführerisch. Okay, die frühreifen Mädchen, mit denen ich zusammen war, als  
Frauen zu bezeichnen, war wohl ein bisschen übertrieben, aber es war nun mal  
Tatsache, dass ich kein Kostverächter war, wenn es um Mädchen ging und in  
diesem Alter fühlte man sich ja schon so erwachsen, also bleiben wir einfach  
dabei, sie Frauen zu nennen. Meine sexuellen Erfahrungen mit ihnen waren  
fantastisch gewesen, warum hätte ich also einen Grund gehabt haben sollen,  
daran zu denken, ob mich vielleicht auch Jungen interessieren könnten? Ich  
hatte keinen.

Ein völlig absurder Gedanke ging mir an diesem Tag, so alleine im Jungenklo  
dastehend, plötzlich durch den Kopf. So abstoßend fand ich einen  
Männerkörper eigentlich gar nicht. Anders, aber nicht abstoßend. Wurde ich  
denn jetzt völlig verrückt? Ich machte es Oli nach und schlug ein paar Mal  
heftig auf das Waschbecken vor mir, verjagte diese absurden Gedanken und  
machte Bea endgültig für alles verantwortlich.

*

Mit einem seltsamen Klos im Hals und einer enormen Wut im Bauch, verließ  
auch ich die Schule, schwänzte die restlichen Stunden und machte mich  
geradewegs auf den Weg nach Hause.

Dort angekommen, lief ich direkt meinem Bruder in die Arme, den ich seit dem  
Streit um Beas plötzliches Verschwinden, bisher erfolgreich aus dem Weg  
gegangen war. Er schien von der Sache in der Schule nicht zu wissen, sonst  
hätte er sicher schon blöde Witze darüber gemacht. Deshalb ging ich auch  
davon aus, dass er sich nicht mehr mit Bea traf. Zum Glück, dachte ich,  
wenigstens etwas Positives in diesem Chaos.

„Hey, du Kröte! Müsstest du nicht in der Schule sein?“,

fing Micha an, doch ich ignorierte ihn einfach und marschierte schnurstracks  
in mein Zimmer, wo ich die Anlage auf volle Lautstärke anmachte, mich auf  
mein Bett fallen ließ und vor mich hin brütete, während Eminem: „Have you  
ever been hated or discriminated against? I have, I´ve been protested and  
demonstrated against!“ sang.

*

Warum war ich nur so wütend auf die ganze Welt und warum hatte Olis Reaktion  
auf dem Jungenklo mir so einen Stich ins Herz verpasst? Ich konnte mir  
keinen Reim daraus machen. Irgendwann schlief ich auf meine Grübelei ein und  
es war schon Mittag, als mein Bruder wie wild an meiner Zimmertür klopfte  
und rief:

„Komm gefälligst aus deinem Schneckenhaus raus, Stefan! Dein Oliver ist am  
Telefon und ich hab kein Bock den Diener zu spielen und dir das Telefon ans  
Bett zu bringen!“

Sofort saß ich senkrecht auf meinem Bett. Was meinte Micha mit „Dein Oli“?  
Und warum hatte er das „Dein“ so betont? Wusste er etwa doch von der Sache  
in der Schule bescheid? Ich stöhne laut auf. Na toll, dachte ich, jetzt hält  
mein blöder Bruder mich auch noch für schwul.

Ich pellte mich aus meinem Bett, machte die Tür auf und funkelte Micha böse  
an.

„Das ist nicht MEIN Oli, klar!“,

fauchte ich, ging dann ans Telefon, nahm es an mich und verschwand damit  
wieder in meinem Zimmer. Kein taktisch kluger Zug von mir, muss ich zugeben,  
denn so verstärkte ich natürlich den Eindruck, ich hätte vor Micha was zu  
verbergen. Der rief mir noch schnell ein:

„Spinner!“,

hinterher, bevor ich die Tür wieder hinter mir zuschloss.

„Hey, Luke! Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?“,

sprach ich in den Hörer hinein und versuchte dabei fröhlich zu klingen.

„Hey, Vader! Du, sorry wegen vorhin. Keine Ahnung was in mich gefahren ist…“

Ich war sichtlich erleichtert, als ich Olis Entschuldigung hörte. Er war  
also doch nicht wütend auf mich. Doch die Freude währte nicht lange, denn er  
sprach weiter und das, was er sagte, gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht.

 

~ Ende Teil 2. ~


	3. Frank

Kapitel 3.

Frank

Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was Oli mir sagen wollte, ich hätte  
wahrscheinlich vorher aufgelegt oder sonst irgendetwas Unüberlegtes  
getan. Doch ich wusste es nicht und so wartete ich geduldig darauf,  
dass er mit seiner Rede fort fuhr.

„Hör zu, Stefan.",  
sagte er.  
„Es ist besser, wir gehen uns für einige Zeit aus dem Weg. Wenn man  
uns nicht mehr zusammen sieht, hat keiner mehr einen Grund für  
irgendwelche Gerüchte über uns. Nur so lange bis Gras über die Sache  
gewachsen ist."  
„Sag mal, spinnst du!",  
platzte es aus mir heraus. Was redet der für einen Blödsinn?, dachte  
ich verärgert.  
„Das ist doch genau das Falsche. Damit würden wir doch den  
Anschein machen, wir hätten wirklich was zu verbergen. Und  
außerdem: Lass die Deppen doch reden. Ist mir doch egal!"  
„Mir aber nicht, verdammt!",  
war Olis überraschende Antwort.  
„Versteh doch, Stefan. Mir ist es lieber, wir sehen uns für eine Weile  
nicht. Ich werde auch den Rest der Woche nicht in die Schule  
kommen. Hab meiner Mutter vorgegaukelt, ich hätte ´ne Grippe. Sie  
hat zum Glück nichts von dem Gerücht über uns mitgekriegt. Tja, das  
ist der Vorteil, wenn die Schwester auf eine andere Schule geht. Na ja,  
jedenfalls kann dann schon mal ein bisschen Ruhe in der Schule  
einkehren und so.",  
fuhr er ruhig fort. Diese Worte verpassten mir wieder einen Stich ins  
Herz. Ich konnte ja verstehen, dass Oli diese ganze Geschichte noch  
mehr an die Nieren ging, als mir, weil er in solchen Dingen viel  
emotionaler war. Aber warum wollte er mich gerade jetzt aus seinem  
Leben ausschließen? Darin sah ich keinen Sinn. Nein, ich fand es eher  
gesagt ziemlich unfair. Schließlich war ich ja nicht schuld an dem  
ganzen Schlamassel. Ich wurde wütend. Na gut, dachte ich. Dann sieh  
doch zu, wie du alleine damit fertig wirst.  
„Ich finde, das ist eine scheiß Idee, aber bitte, wenn du meinst!",  
sagte ich barsch und legte nach einem bissigen:  
„Viel Spaß beim Schuleschwänzen…",  
einfach auf.

Wutentbrannt feuerte ich das Telefon in die nächste Ecke und fluchte  
wie ein Rohrspatz vor mich hin. Diese blöde Schlampe hatte es doch  
wahrhaftig geschafft, einen Keil zwischen Oli und mich zu jagen. Na  
warte, Bea, das schreit nach Rache, dachte ich und überspielte meine  
Verzweiflung über diese Situation mit blanker Wut.

„Wenn das Telefon kaputt ist, fängt es eine, kleiner Bruder!",  
brüllte Micha durch die Tür. Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen. Hatte  
mein blöder Bruder etwa an meiner Tür gelauscht? Das war doch gar  
nicht seine Art? Aber vielleicht weidete er sich ja an meiner Misere  
und wollte nichts verpassen?

Wütend wie ich war, sammelte ich das Telefon wieder ein, riss die Tür  
auf und drückte es meinem Bruder wortlos, aber mit einem Blick, der  
töten konnte, in die Hand.  
„Hey, gibt es irgendwelche Probleme, bei denen ich dir vielleicht  
helfen könnte?",  
fragte Micha ungewöhnlich freundlich, ja, fast besorgt, als er meinen  
eisigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.  
„Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß!",  
fuhr ich ihn an. Ich knallte die Tür wieder zu und ließ mich den Rest  
des Tages nicht mehr blicken.

Auf meinen Bruder konnte ich eigentlich genauso wütend sein, denn  
schließlich war er es ja gewesen, der Bea mit nach Hause geschleppt  
hatte. Er war wirklich der letzte, dem ich mich hätte anvertrauen  
können. Außerdem wusste ich nicht, ob seine Besorgnis nicht  
vielleicht nur gespielt war, um zu erfahren, um was es in dem  
Telefonat ging. Wie gesagt: Ich hatte zu dieser Zeit wirklich keinen  
guten Draht zu meinem Bruder.

*

Die Woche verging und Oli tauchte wirklich nicht mehr in der Schule  
auf. Die Freunde fragten mich ständig aus. Was denn mit Oli los sei  
und ich antwortete immer nur schlechtgelaunt:  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, er hat irgendeine ansteckende Krankheit."  
Irgendwann gaben sie es auf und schoben meine Laune auf den Ärger  
mit dem Schwulen-Gerücht, was ja auch indirekt stimmte.

Meine Laune blieb gleich bleibend schlecht und dass ließ ich weiter  
munter an meinen Mitmenschen aus. Wenn mich jemand von der  
Seite blöd anmachte, erntete der- oder diejenige böse Worte oder  
tödliche Blicke. Manchmal drohte ich auch mit meiner geballten  
Rechten, um endlich meine Ruhe vor ihnen zu haben. Oli, der mich in  
solchen Situationen sonst immer beruhigte, manchmal nur durch seine  
reine Anwesenheit, war ja nicht da. Ich wollte es nicht zugeben, aber  
er fehlte mir und ich hätte die Unterstützung meines besten Freundes  
doch gerade in diesen chaotischen Tagen so sehr gebraucht. Ich war  
jedoch zu stolz, es mir selbst einzugestehen und vor allem zu stolz,  
einfach zu Oli zu fahren und ihm zu sagen, dass er mich endlich  
wieder an seinem Leben teilhaben lassen sollte. So suhlte ich mich in  
Selbstmitleid und begegnete meinen Mitmenschen, wie gesagt, weiter  
mit schlechter Laune.

Bea? Die ging mir klugerweise aus dem Weg. Offensichtlich hatte sie  
gemerkt, was sie angerichtet hatte oder aber sie war einfach nur zu  
feige, mir zu begegnen. Das war eigentlich ganz gut so, denn in diesen  
Tagen konzentrierte sich meine Wut überwiegend auf sie, die mir ja  
diesen ganzen Schlamassel eingebrockt hatte. Wer weiß, was passiert  
wäre, wenn sie mir doch unter die Augen gekommen wäre?

*

Es war mittlerweile Freitag geworden. Ich hatte eine Freistunde, saß in  
der Schulbibliothek und recherchierte für ein Referat. Es war ziemlich  
leer in der Bibliothek. Ich begrüßte die Ruhe, die ich dadurch hatte.  
Seit Beginn dieser leidigen Schwulen-Geschichte hatte ich nicht nur  
ständig schlechte Laune, ich hatte auch nicht mehr so viel Bock auf  
Partys, Disco oder sonstige Menschenansammlungen. Überall traf ich  
auf Schulkameraden oder deren Freunde, die mich für schwul hielten  
und natürlich ihren Senf dazu geben mussten. Und wenn es nur ein  
viel sagender Blick war, den sie mir zuwarfen.  
So hatte ich auch die Einladung zu einer der vielen  
„Wochenend-Partys" abgesagt, auf die meine Freunde und ich an  
diesem Abend eingeladen waren. Ich nahm mir vor, stattdessen zu  
lernen. Meine Noten waren in diesem Schuljahr, gelinde gesagt,  
miserabel und ich musste wirklich was tun, um sie zu verbessern. Das  
heißt: Ich schob meine schlechten Noten vor, um lernen zu müssen,  
denn wenn ich büffelte, musste ich nicht so viel über andere Dinge  
nachdenken, die mir durch den Kopf gingen.

„Hey, Stefan!",  
sagte plötzlich jemand direkt neben mir. Ich schrak zusammen, denn  
ich war so in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass ich gar nicht gemerkt  
hatte, wie sich mir jemand näherte. Ich schaute auf und erblickte Frank  
Schöffer.

*

Frank war ein Typ aus meiner Parallelklasse. Er war dünn, fast schon  
etwas schmächtig und meiner Meinung nach immer viel zu  
overdressed für die Schule, hatte ein hübsches aber ausdrucksloses  
Gesicht und gehörte zu den Leuten meines Jahrgangs, die es vorzogen,  
sich in den Pausen aus dem Schulgelände zu stehlen und irgendwo  
einen Kaffee zu trinken oder sich mit Essen an einem der Großmärkte  
in der Nähe unserer Schule einzudecken. Er redete auch nie viel mit  
uns und wenn er einmal etwas gefragt wurde, waren seine Antworten  
knapp und er wirkte dabei ziemlich gelangweilt. Dadurch machte er  
auf mich den Eindruck, als wäre er ein eingebildeter Schnösel.  
Deshalb kannte ich ihn auch nicht besonders gut, obwohl er schon seit  
der siebten auf dieser Schule war, und ich hatte auch keine große Lust,  
das jetzt nachzuholen.

*

„Hey, Frank."  
erwiderte ich deshalb teilnahmslos und steckte meine Nase wieder in  
die Bücher. Frank setzte sich unaufgefordert neben mich an den Tisch,  
an dem ich meine Schulsachen ausgebreitet hatte und plauderte munter  
drauf los:  
„Was machst du denn an einem so schönen Tag in der Bibliothek?  
Alle anderen sind draußen und genießen die erste Frühlingssonne.  
Sorry, geht mich ja eigentlich nichts an, aber…"  
Was ist denn mit dem los? Der redet freiwillig mit mir  
„Normalsterblichen", dachte ich überrascht. Aber klar, er hatte sicher  
von der peinlichen Geschichte um Oli und mir gehört und wollte jetzt  
irgendeinen blöden Spruch ablassen, wie so viele vor ihm.  
„Genau! Das geht dich nichts an!",  
fuhr ich ihm ins Wort und funkelte ihn an. Kann der Penner mich nicht  
in Ruhe lassen, dachte ich und maulte:  
„Was immer du mir sagen willst, behalt es für dich. Siehst du nicht,  
dass ich in Ruhe lernen will?"  
Doch statt sich beleidigt von dannen zu trollen, wie ich es eigentlich  
erwartete hatte, schaute Frank mich nur verständnisvoll an und  
erwiderte:  
„Keine Sorge. Ich habe nicht vor, dich wegen deines ungewollten  
Outings zu nerven. Wenn es das ist, was dich so auf die Palme  
bringt?"  
Er lächelte mich an. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass ich Frank zuvor noch nie  
hatte Lächeln sehen.  
„Ach nein?",  
fragte ich schnippisch.  
„Das würde mir nie in den Sinn kommen, denn ich bin auch so einer."  
„Du bist auch so ein…was?",  
fragte ich ihn verständnislos.  
„Na, eine Schwuchtel. Ein Homo. Andersrum. Du Dummerchen! Was  
dachtest du denn, wovon ich gerade rede?",  
erwiderte Frank lachend und zwinkerte mir zu.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich Frank an. Der Typ ist schwul? Der  
sah doch gar nicht aus wie ein Homo. Aber wie sah so jemand  
eigentlich aus? Ich kannte ja keine Schwulen Typen. Moment Mal,  
dachte ich erschrocken. Frank hält mich ja auch für schwul.  
„Ich bin aber gar nicht schwul…",  
versuchte ich das schnell klarzustellen.  
„Nein? Ach, dann bist du also bi. Das würde natürlich erklären, warum  
du so lange mit dieser Puppe gegangen bist. Sabine hieß sie, nicht  
war? Hübsches Ding. Ich meine, wenn man auf Mädels steht… ",  
fuhr Frank mir ins Wort. Ich konnte nur ein:  
„Hä?",  
von mir geben, bevor Frank weiterredete.  
„Sicher willst du dich einfach nur nicht in eine Schublade stecken  
lassen. Was? Also, ich würde wahrscheinlich sterben, wenn die Leute  
in der Schule raus bekämen, dass ich schwul bin. Du steckst das ganz  
schön gut weg, muss ich sagen. Weißt du, du bist der Erste aus der  
Schule, mit dem ich darüber rede. Deshalb bin ich auch ein bisschen  
nervös und wenn ich nervös bin, fange ich immer an zu plappern wie  
ein Wasserfall. Entschuldige."  
Er verstummte, blickte mich entschuldigend an und wirkte jetzt  
überhaupt nicht mehr wie ein eingebildeter Schnösel, eher wie ein  
schüchterner Junge. Offensichtlich war dieses Angeber-Gehabe nur  
eine Fassade gewesen. Dieser Gedanke machte mich neugierig und ich  
hörte mich fragen:  
„Haust du deshalb immer in den Pausen ab und benimmst dich so  
eingebildet? Damit keiner was merkt?"  
„Mache ich auf dich den Eindruck, als wäre ich eingebildet?",  
war seine Gegenfrage. Dabei schaute er mich überrascht an.  
Ich nickte.  
„Oh! Na ja. Besser man hält mich für einen Snob als für ´ne  
Schwuchtel."  
Er seufzte. Wir schwiegen eine Weile. Ich schwieg, weil ich nicht  
wusste, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Es war schon eigenartig. Da  
hatte man jahrelang eine falsche Meinung von jemand, nur weil dieser  
etwas zu verbergen hatte. Und Frank dachte…Keine Ahnung, was er  
dachte. Er ging eben seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Sag mal, hättest du Lust morgen Abend mit ins „In & Out´s" zu  
kommen?",  
fragte er mich plötzlich und brach damit das peinliche Schweigen.  
Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich diesen eigenartigen Namen auf dem  
Flyer gelesen hatte, den Kirsch uns gegeben hatte und so fragte ich:  
„Was is´n das überhaupt, dieses „In & Out´s"?"  
„Eine Disco für homosexuelle Teenager.",  
erklärte mir Frank sachlich.  
„Ich geh doch nicht in eine Schwulen-Disco!",  
entfuhr es mir ein wenig lauter als gewollt. Ich schaute mich  
erschrocken um, doch es war zum Glück niemand sonst in der Nähe.  
„Wieso denn nicht? Na ja, wenn du es dir doch anders überlegst,  
kannst du mich ja anrufen. Hier ist meine Telefonnummer."  
Frank schnappte sich einen Stift aus dem Chaos aus Büchern und  
Blättern, dass ich auf dem Tisch verbrochen hatte und kritzelte hastig  
eine Nummer auf meinem Notizblock. Bevor ich dagegen protestieren  
konnte, fuhr Frank mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr,  
fort:  
„Oh Shit, ich müsste schon längst im Chemie-Raum sein!"  
Er machte Anstalten zu gehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal zu mir um  
und sagte:  
„Ach übrigens: Schade, dass du mit diesem Oliver Becker zusammen  
bist, ich find dich nämlich echt süß."  
Er warf mir einen aufreizenden Blick zu und eilte dann zum Ausgang  
der Bibliothek. Ich spürte, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. So  
hatten mich bisher nur Mädchen angeschaut. Spinnst du jetzt völlig,  
Stefan, schalt ich mich in Gedanken. Warum wirst du den bitte jetzt  
rot?  
„Hey, Moment, warte mal! Du hast nicht verstanden…",  
rief ich Frank hinterher. Doch der war schon längst durch die große  
Eisentür der Bibliothek verschwunden.  
„…Ich bin doch gar nicht mit Oli zusammen.",  
fuhr ich fort, obwohl Frank schon weg war. Verwirrt starrte ich die Tür  
an. In diesem Moment klingelte es zur nächsten Stunde. Ich packte  
hastig mein Zeug zusammen, eilte ebenfalls zu meiner nächsten  
Schulstunde und schob die Gedanken über dieses seltsame Erlebnis  
mit Frank vorerst beiseite.

*

Was mich später dazu trieb, das Telefon zu ergreifen und Frank  
anzurufen, weiß ich heute noch nicht. Offenbar wurde ich von einem  
bösen Sith-Lord gelenkt und dazu gebracht Dinge zu tun, die ich sonst  
nie tun würde. Ich war mittlerweile zu Hause und wollte mich gerade  
an die Hausaufgaben setzten, als ich Franks Telefonnummer auf  
meinem Notizblock entdeckte. Ich wählte die Nummer und wartete  
darauf, dass jemand abhob.

„Schöffer?"  
„Hey, Frank! Ich bis´s Stefan.",  
sagte ich etwas unsicher in den Hörer.  
„Hallo Stefan! Hast du es dir doch anders überlegt? Kommst du  
morgen Abend doch mit?",  
sagte Frank freudig.  
„Nein! Ich habe nicht vor mit in diese scheiß Schwulen-Disco zu  
gehen.",  
fuhr ich ihn an. Im gleichen Moment tat mir meine Bemerkung leid  
und ich lenkte schnell ein:  
„Sorry, war nicht so gemeint. Äh…Warum ich dich anrufe: Können  
wir uns nachher treffen? Ich würde gerne was mit dir besprechen."  
Ja, genau, dachte ich bei mir. Ich werde ihm erklären, dass diese ganze  
Schwulen-Geschichte nur ein Missverständnis ist, dann wird er sicher  
kein Interesse mehr an mir haben und ich hätte wieder meine Ruhe.

„Klar. Ich habe aber erst so gegen 19,00 Uhr Zeit. Muss nämlich für  
ein paar Stunden auf meinen Neffen aufpassen.",  
antwortete Frank fröhlich.  
„Kennst du das Cafe Klatsch?"  
„Dieses Insider Bistro in der Innenstadt? Ist schon ´ne Weile her, aber  
da war ich schon mal.",  
gab ich zur Antwort. Mein Bruder hatte mich mal dort hin  
mitgenommen, als er mit einer Tussi namens Franzine zusammen war.  
Ich fand es dort nicht so toll, weil mir dort zuviel komische Typen  
rumliefen. Aber da war ich auch erst fünfzehn gewesen und außerdem  
hatte ich ja auch nicht vor, mich dort lange aufzuhalten. Ich wollte nur  
klarstellen, dass ich nicht schwul bin und dann wieder meine eigene  
Wege gehen.  
„Ja, genau, das meine ich. Meine Schwester wohnt da in der Nähe. Wir  
können uns dort also gegen 19.00 Uhr treffen, wenn es dir Recht ist?"  
Ich stimmte zu. Frank legte nach einem:  
„Toll, dann bis nachher!",  
auf und ich machte mich ans Lernen, was mich, wie gesagt, wunderbar  
von anderen Gedanken ablenkte.

*

Mit gemischten Gefühlen stand ich zur verabredeten Zeit vor dem  
Cafe Klatsch und zögerte noch, hinein zugehen. Was, um Himmels  
Willen, hatte ich mir dabei gedacht, mich mit einem Typen wie Frank  
zu verabreden? Klar, weil ich die Sache richtig stellen will, dachte ich  
angestrengt. Aber hätte ich das nicht auch am Telefon machen  
können?

„Du bist pünktlich.",  
Frank stand ein paar Meter von mir entfernt leger an einer Mauer  
gelehnt und lächelte mich an.  
„Hey, Frank.",  
grüsste ich ihn unsicher.  
„Hör zu, ich wollte mich mit dir treffen, weil ich dir etwas erklären  
wollte…",  
fing ich sofort an.  
„Das kann warten, bis ich was zwischen die Kiemen bekommen habe.  
Mein Magen hängt mir nämlich schon bis zu den Knien. Ich musste  
mich vor dem Abendessen von meiner Schwester abseilen, damit ich  
pünktlich hier her kommen konnte. ",  
unterbrach er mich, kam zu mir geschlendert, hakte sich bei mir ein  
und zog mich mit in das Bistro. Verdattert ließ ich mich von ihm  
mitziehen und an einen Tisch für zwei Personen führen. Ich setzte  
mich an den Platz, den Frank mir anwies und saß ihm so genau  
gegenüber.

Kaum dass wir saßen, kam eine junge Frau auf uns zu. Sie war etwa  
Anfang zwanzig, hatte blonden Rastazöpfe und ein enges, ziemlich  
kurzes Kleid an, mit einem breiten Gürtel, an dem eine Gürteltasche  
hing. Sie drückte Frank einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte dann mit  
säuselnder Stimme:  
„Hallo, Frankie Schatz. Na, du hast dich ja lange nicht mehr hier  
blicken lassen."  
„Hey, Lisa. Tja, hatte halt viel um die Ohren die letzte Zeit."  
Frank grinste die junge Frau an und als er merkte, dass sie mich  
neugierig musterte, füge er hinzu:  
„Das ist Stefan."  
„Eine neue Flamme von dir?",  
fragte sie Frank und zwinkerte mir dabei zu. Wieder stieg mir die Röte  
ins Gesicht. Wird dass etwa jetzt zur Gewohnheit, dachte ich verärgert.  
„Lisa!",  
schalt Frank die junge Frau.  
„Oh, entschuldige. Da war ich wohl etwas zu voreilig, was?"  
Sie lachte, dann bemerkte sie Franks eisigen Blick.  
„Ähm, was kann ich euch beiden hübschen denn bringen?",  
fragte sie schnell, machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht und zückte einen  
Bleistift und einen Block aus ihrer Gürteltasche. Aha, die Tussi  
arbeitet also hier, stellte ich trocken fest.  
„Also, mir kannst du das Baguette Spezial mit allem drum und dran  
bringen. Aber pronto! Ach, und noch eine Cola. Und was willst du,  
Stefan? Ich lad dich ein.",  
plapperte Frank wieder los.  
„Ähm…ich nehme nur eine Cola",  
antworte ich. Schließlich hatte ich ja nicht vor, lange zu bleiben. Also  
bestellte ich natürlich nichts zu Essen.  
„Okay, die Herren, kommt sofort!",  
flötete Lisa und schwebte davon.

„Du musst Lisa entschuldigen. Sie ist ein altes Plappermaul.",  
Frank lachte mich etwas verlegen an und ich musste wieder feststellen,  
dass mir ein völlig anderer Frank gegenüber saß, als der den ich aus  
der Schule kannte.  
„Ist das eine Freundin von dir?",  
wollte ich wissen.  
„Indirekt. Sie ist eine Freundin meiner Schwester."  
„Aha!"  
antwortete ich.  
„Meine Familie weiß Bescheid, dass ich schwul bin. Hab mich schon  
vor einem Jahr geoutet.",  
fuhr er unaufgefordert fort.  
„Aha!",  
antwortete ich wieder und hüllte mich dann in nachdenkliches  
Schweigen.

„Was wolltest du mir eigentlich so wichtiges erzählen?",  
fragte Frank mich nach einer kurzen, aber peinlichen Pause.  
„Ja, also: Diese ganze Schwulen-Geschichte stimmt vorne und hinten  
nicht…",  
begann ich schnell zu erklären. Ich erzählte ihm, was wirklich an  
diesem Morgen im Badezimmer passierte und wie Bea die ganze  
Sache missverstanden und dieses Gerücht ins Rollen gebracht hatte.  
Als ich mit meiner Erzählung fertig war, fing Frank an laut zu lachen.  
„Bea? Die Bea ist an alldem Schuld? Damit hat sie sich wahrlich selbst  
übertroffen!"  
Er lachte wieder und ich musste unwillkürlich auch loslachen.  
Irgendwie hatte Frank Recht. Aus dieser Sicht war die Sache wirklich  
zum Lachen.  
„Diese dumme Pute hat dich also denunziert?",  
prustete Frank unter ein paar Lachtränen hervor.  
„Ja!",  
bestätigte ich und konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. Es war ein  
erleichtertes Lachen. Die Missverständnisse waren aus der Welt und  
dadurch war irgendwie auch das Eis gebrochen. Plötzlich hatte ich gar  
nicht mehr das große Bedürfnis gleich wieder zu gehen. Nachdem ich  
mich wieder beruhigt hatte, bestellte ich doch etwas zu Essen und  
plauderte ausgelassen mit Frank über alles Mögliche. Über die Schule,  
Kino, die nervende Geschwister - Frank hatte außer der Schwester, bei  
der er zum Babysitten gewesen war, noch einen jüngeren Bruder - und,  
wie sollte es anders sein, über die neuesten Computerspiele.  
Ich beschloss, Frank zu mögen. Er war nett, hatte Humor und mochte  
auch Science Fiction Filme. Letzteres war natürlich einer der  
wichtigsten Punkte für mich gewesen.

*

Es war fast Mitternacht, als mir einfiel, dass ich mich langsam auf den  
Weg machen musste, wenn ich den letzten Bus nach Hause kriegen  
wollte. Der nächste würde erst wieder so gegen drei Uhr morgens  
kommen.

„Ich sollte mal langsam heimfahren.",  
sagte ich deshalb zu Frank.  
„Jetzt schon?",  
fragte dieser und schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. Ich erklärte ihm  
warum und stand auf.  
„Warte, ich begleite dich zum Bus."  
Frank stand hastig auf und winkte Lisa zu sich.  
„Nicht nötig. Ich bin schon ein großer Junge, weißt du. Ich brauche  
keinen Babysitter mehr.",  
frotzelte ich, doch Frank war fest entschlossen.  
„Nichts da, Kleiner. Keine Widerrede! Ich komm mit.",  
war seine energische Antwort. Er zahlte und nach einem kurzen  
Plausch mit Lisa, dessen Inhalt mir leider entging, weil sie zu leise  
redeten, hakte Frank sich bei mir ein und wir verließen das  
Ladenlokal. Draußen ließ er mich jedoch wieder los und ging eine  
Weile schweigend neben mir her.

Wir bogen gerade eine Strasse ein, die nur karg beleuchtet war und  
wenig Betrieb hatte, als Frank mich plötzlich fragte:  
„Sag mal, warum stört es dich eigentlich gar nicht, dass ich schwul  
bin?"  
„Weiß nicht?",  
antwortete ich leicht irritiert über diese Frage.  
„Warum sollte mich das stören?"  
Frank machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und hüllte sich wieder in  
Schweigen.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen und kam ein Schritt auf mich zu. Ich blieb  
ebenfalls stehen und schaute ihn überrascht an.  
„Sag mir die Wahrheit. Hattest du wirklich noch nie das Bedürfnis  
gehabt, einen Mann zu küssen?"  
Er kam näher und schaute mich wieder mit diesem aufreizenden Blick  
an. Ich schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern,  
dass mir wieder die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.  
„Bist du denn gar nicht ein wenig neugierig darauf, wie es sich  
anfühlt?",  
wisperte Frank mir zu. Dabei legte er mir eine Hand auf die Brust und  
drückte mich leicht gegen die Häuserwand, an der ich gerade stand.  
Es musste Neugierde gewesen sein, die mich ruhig bleiben ließ, als er  
noch näher auf mich zukam und fort fuhr:  
„Soll ich dir zeigen, wie es sich anfühlt?"  
Sein Gesicht näherte sich meinem. Er musste sich auf die Zehenspitze  
stellen, um mit mir auf einer Höhe zu sein, denn er war um einiges  
kleiner als ich. Zaghaft legte er seine Lippen auf die meinen. Ich hatte  
plötzlich das Gefühl, als würde ich gerade etwas mächtig Verbotenes  
tun und eine geballte Ladung Adrenalin schoss mir durchs Blut. Ich  
sah versohlen um mich. Weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu  
sehen. Es war schon längst mehr als Neugierde, die mich dazu trieb,  
plötzlich die Initiative zu ergreifen, in dem ich Frank packte, an mich  
zog und ihm fordernd meine Zunge in seinen halbgeöffneten Mund  
schob. Frank schmiegte sich sofort an mich, erwiderte den Kuss  
freudig, indem seine Zunge anfing mit der meinen zu spielen.

Erschrocken musste ich feststellen, dass dieser Kuss die gleiche  
erregende Wirkung auf mich hatte, wie der eines Mädchens. Abrupt  
ließ ich von Frank ab und schob ihn grob von mir. Was mache ich  
hier? Der Typ konnte mich doch nicht einfach küssen! Die Tatsache,  
dass ich eigentlich derjenige gewesen war, der ihn geküsste hatte,  
wollte ich in diesem Moment natürlich nicht wahrhaben.

„Was soll das?",  
fuhr ich ihn an. Frank blickte mich verdattert an.  
„Was fällt dir ein mich zu küssen?",  
reif ich wütend aus.  
„Aber…"  
Franks Blick zeigte völliges Unverständnis.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich will nichts von dir!"  
Panik stieg in mir hoch. Ich wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich  
weg von hier und so lief ich auf die andere Straßenseite und ließ ihn  
einfach stehen. Jetzt begriff Frank.  
„Mach dir nichts vor, Stefan! Du hast es doch eben auch gewollt.",  
rief er mir nun wütend hinterher. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und fuhr  
ihn an:  
„Ich bin nicht schwul, versteh das doch endlich!"  
„Ach, ist das wirklich so? Dann gesteh dir wenigstens ein, dass du dich  
auch zu Männern hingezogen fühlst. Denn so, wie du mich eben  
geküsst hast, küsst kein Hetero einen anderen Mann.",  
antwortete Frank bissig, schaute mich jedoch dabei verzweifelt an.  
Es tat mir plötzlich furchtbar leid, dass ich so überreagiert hatte. Frank  
hatte mich offensichtlich sehr gern und fühlte sich von mir sicher jetzt  
verarscht. Die Panik in mir war jedoch stärker.  
„Es tut mir leid, Frank! Ich mag dich, aber nicht auf diese Art!",  
erwiderte ich deshalb nur und eilte hastig davon.

Erst als ich an der Bushaltestelle ankam, blieb ich stehen und sah mich  
um. Frank war mir nicht gefolgt. Das ist alles nur ein schlechter  
Traum. Ich muss nur irgendwie wieder aufwachen, dachte ich  
verzweifelt, als ich mich kurz darauf in einen, zu dieser späten Stunde,  
recht leeren Bus setzte und nach Hause fuhr.

*

Am darauf folgenden Tag fühlte ich mich furchtbar elend. Ich übergab  
mich zwei Mal und hatte danach furchtbare Magenkrämpfe. Damals  
redete ich mir ein, dass ich mich so mies fühlte, weil ich etwas  
Falsches gegessen haben musste, oder mir einen blöden Virus  
eingefangen hatte. Aber in Wirklichkeit bereitete mir das Chaos in  
meinem Inneren, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, Magenschmerzen.

Mit einer Wärmflasche auf dem Bauch lag ich auf meinem Bett und  
suhlte mich – mal wieder - in Selbstmitleid. Ich wartete geduldig  
darauf, dass sich ein ekliges kleines Alien durch meine Bauchdecke  
fraß und dann kreischend in irgendeine Ecke meines Zimmers  
verschwand. Was natürlich nicht passierte. Ich versuchte abzuschalten,  
ein wenig zu schlafen, doch dann spulte sich sofort wieder der gestrige  
Abend in meinem Kopf vor und zurück.

Ich hatte einen Mann geküsst und es hatte mich nicht angeekelt oder  
abgestoßen. Im Gegenteil, es hatte sich ganz gut angefühlt. Und dabei  
empfand ich nicht einmal mehr als Sympathie für diesen Frank. Ich  
begriff einfach nicht, wie dann so was passieren konnte.  
Wieder krümmte sich alles in meinem Bauch. Aber es schien nicht  
mehr so schlimm zu sein, wie noch vor einer Stunde. Das war  
natürlich für mich der eindeutige Beweis, dass es eine  
Magenverstimmung war! Wenn ich mir das lange genug selbst  
einredete, glaubte ich es irgendwann noch.

„Soll ich dir einen Kamillentee machen, bevor ich gehe?"  
Micha lugte durch meine Zimmertür und wedelte mit einem Päcken  
Tee in der Hand herum.  
Warum war mein Bruder die letzte Zeit so nett zu mir? Der führt doch  
was im Schilde, mutmaßte ich. Auf die Idee, dass er sich wirklich  
einfach nur Sorgen um mich machte, kam ich natürlich nicht.  
„Ne, lass mal. Es geht mir schon besser. Geh du ruhig in die Disco und  
reiß dir ne geile Schnalle auf.",  
antwortete ich mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck, dabei wedelte ich  
heftig mit einer Hand, um ihn zu verscheuchen.  
„Okay. Da du wieder schnippisch sein kannst, geht es dir  
offensichtlich wirklich besser."  
Er verschwand von der Tür und rief mir kurz darauf lachend ein:  
„Ich geh dann und reiß mir gleich zwei Super-Schnallen auf!",  
zu, bevor er die Wohnungstür geräuschvoll zuschmiss. Genervt  
verdrehte ich die Augen. Brüder! Es gibt nichts schlimmeres, dachte  
ich und versuchte zu schlafen, was mir natürlich nicht gelang.

*

Irgendwann am frühen Abend begannen die Bauchschmerzen  
abzuklingen. Was sicher daran lag, dass ich langsam versuchte die  
Tatsache zu akzeptierten, dass Frank Recht hatte. Ich unterdrückte  
wohl meine bisexuelle Neigung. Na gut, dann fühlte ich mich eben  
auch zu Männern hingezogen! Das musste ja noch lange nicht heißen,  
dass ich schwul war. Genau! Dann war ich eben bi! Damit konnte ich  
vielleicht irgendwie leben.

Langsam sank ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Ich träumte wirres Zeug.  
Ich träumte davon, dass die ganze Schule hinter mir her rannte. Einige  
Schüler verwandelten sich plötzlich in Mitglieder der Imperialen  
Sturmtruppen. Sie hatten die klassischen weißen Rüstungen an und  
zielten mit ihren gezogenen Laserwaffen auf mich. Egal wie schnell  
ich davonrannte, ich kam nicht vom Fleck und so holten sie mich  
irgendwann ein und rannte mich einfach über den Haufen.  
Dann klingelten die Schulglocken und alle lösten sich sofort in Nichts  
auf.

Es klingelte abermals. War das auch noch in meinem Traum gewesen,  
oder hatte es wirklich geklingelt? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Erst als es  
ein drittes Mal klingelte, war ich mir sicher, dass es nicht zu meinem  
Traum gehörte. Es klingelte an der Wohnungstür. Ich blinzelte  
verschlafen, pellte mich schwerfällig aus meinem Bett und schlürfte,  
nur mit einem T-Shirt und einer kurzen Trainingshose bekleidet, an die  
Wohnungstür und öffnete sie. Vor der Tür stand: Niemand.  
Offensichtlich hatte, wer immer auch an der Tür gewesen war, gedacht  
es wäre keiner zu Hause und war wieder gegangen. Wer weiß, wie  
lange es in Wirklichkeit schon geklingelt hatte, bevor ich es registriert  
hatte. Verschlafen wie ich war, schüttelte ich nur den Kopf und wollte  
gerade wieder die Tür schließen, als aus der Richtung, wo die Aufzüge  
waren, jemand rief:  
„Stefan? Ich dachte, du wärst nicht zu Hause!"  
Es war Oli.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Ende Teil 3. ~


	4. Von einem Gefühlschaos ins Nächste

Teil 4.  
Von einem Gefühlschaos ins Nächste

Ja, mein Freund Oli stand da und blickte mich überrascht an. Er hielt  
die Aufzugtür an, die sich gerade schließen wollte, zögerte jedoch aus  
dem Aufzug zu steigen. Ich dachte nicht lange nach, sondern rannte zu  
ihm, blieb jedoch vor den Aufzügen stehen.  
„Oli, was machst du denn hier?“  
„Ähm - Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Dass ich dich die letzten  
Tage einfach im Stich gelassen habe, war nicht richtig von mir  
gewesen. Und ich wollte dich außerdem fragen…“  
Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr er fort:  
„Hast du bock, mit in die Disco zu kommen?“  
Er lächelte mich verlegen an.  
„Aber, ich dachte, du wolltest nicht mehr mit mir gesehen werden?“,  
erwiderte ich patzig.  
„Ich weiß, aber du hattest Recht. Scheiß auf das Gerede der Anderen.  
Wir dürfen durch diesen ganzen Mist nicht unsere Freundschaft  
zerstören lassen.“  
Ich freute mich sehr darüber, dass Oli endlich einsah, wie bescheuert  
seine Aktion war. Endlich ließ er mich wieder an seinem Leben  
teilhaben.  
„Kommst du endlich zur Vernunft?“,  
sagte ich jedoch nur trocken und verbarg meine Freude gekonnt vor  
ihm. Dass mir mittlerweile das Gerde der anderen nicht mehr so  
scheißegal war, sagte ich ihm natürlich nicht. Oli grinste und verpasste  
mir einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter.  
„Komm erst mal rein.“,  
schlug ich vor und zog Oli am Arm aus dem Aufzug und zu mir in die  
Wohnung. Lachend trottete er hinter mir her.

Auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer wurde er jedoch wieder ernst und seine  
Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Unterton, als er abermals fragte:  
„Und was ist jetzt mit Disco?“  
Ich musterte Oli kurz von der Seite. Er hatte wirklich vor, weg  
zugehen, denn er trug seine Disco-Hosen. Das waren enge, schwarze  
Jeans mit ziemlich weitem Schlag ab der Wade abwärts. Darauf trug er  
ein schwarzes, wie immer sehr eng anliegendes, Hemd mit roten  
Flammen drauf.  
So brezelte er sich nur auf, wenn er so richtig auf die Rolle gehen  
wollte.  
„Nee, las uns lieber einen Film gucken. Ich hab eigentlich heut kein  
Bock auf Disco.“,  
gab ich ihm zur Antwort. Dass ich keine Lust hatte wegzugehen, weil  
ich die Bemerkungen der anderen heute wirklich nicht hätte ertragen  
können, verschwieg ich ihm ebenfalls.  
Sorry, Alter! Umsonst in Schale geworfen, dachte ich.  
„Na gut. Dann eben ein Filme-Abend. Auch gut!“  
Oli ließ sich auf mein Bett fallen und streckte alle Viere von sich, wie  
er es immer tat, wenn er von irgendetwas total genervt war. Er seufzte  
leise und verzog das Gesicht. Was war los mit ihm?  
„Was ist los, mein junger Padavan. Du hast doch noch was auf dem  
Herzen. Los, raus damit! Du weißt doch, dass du deinem alten Jedi-  
Meister alles sagen kannst.“  
Ich setzte mich neben ihn aufs Bett, setzte mein Obi Wan Gesicht auf  
und blickte ihn fragend an. Oli setzte sich auf.  
„Soll ich dir wirklich den Abend versauen?“  
„Los, sag schon!“,  
wiederholte ich meine Aufforderung und knuffte Oli am Arm. Dieser  
seufzte abermals und fing dann nach kurzem Zögern an zu erzählen:  
„Ach, ich hatte heute echt einen scheiß Tag. Meine Mutter hat den  
verdammten Flyer, den Kirsch uns gegeben hat, in meiner Jeans  
gefunden. Sie hat einen mächtigen Zirkus deshalb gemacht. - Mann,  
ich dachte immer, meine Eltern wären cool, aber du hättest meine  
Mutter mal erleben sollen. Die hat voll rumgeflennt, hat sich und mir  
Vorwürfe gemacht und so´n Scheiß.“

Ich blickte Oli bestürzt an. Mein heiles Weltbild wurde schon wieder  
schwer erschüttert. Oli´s ach so perfektes Familienleben durfte doch  
nicht zerstört werden? Das durfte doch nicht sein! Nicht auch noch  
seine Familie! Nicht wegen einem so blöden Missverständnis!  
„Oh, Mann!“,  
brachte ich nur hervor.  
„Ich fand es taktisch am Klügsten, einen schnellen Rückzug zu starten  
und die Flucht aus dem elterlichen Haus anzutreten, bevor mein Vater  
heimkommt, Meister Obi Wan.“,  
fuhr Oli fort und ließ ein schwaches Grinsen sehen, dann aber seufzte  
er ein drittes Mal und blickte mich ziemlich verzweifelt an.  
Er tat mir furchtbar leid und am liebsten hätte ich ihn in diesem  
Moment tröstend in den Arm genommen. Doch Irgendetwas in Olis  
Blick hinderte mich daran. Irgendetwas war anders als sonst.

„Du, Stefan? Kann ich heute bei dir schlafen? Mich bringen keine  
zehn Pferde heut nach Hause.“,  
fragte Oli mich nach einer kurzen und peinlichen Pause. Als ich ihn  
darauf überrascht anschaute, blickte er mich mit seinem typischen du-  
kannst-mir-eh-nichts-abschlagen-wenn-ich-so-gucke-Blick an. Den  
hätte er nun wirklich nicht aufsetzten müssen, denn ich hätte auf jedem  
Fall ja gesagt.  
„Klar! Aber du solltest deinen Eltern wenigstens sagen, wo du bist.  
Sonst machen sie sich Sorgen.“,  
schlug ich vor.  
„Sollen sie doch!“,  
murmelte er verärgert und ließ sich wieder rücklings aufs Bett fallen.  
„Oli!“,  
ermahnte ich ihn.  
„Ruf sie bloß nicht an. Sonst dauert es keine halbe Stunde und sie  
stehen hier vor der Tür. - Bitte, Stefan! Versprich mir, dass du sie nicht  
anrufst. Gib mir dein Wort als Jedi-Ritter.“  
Er blickte mich durchdringend an.  
Es gefiel mir zwar nicht, aber ich versprach es. Was hätte ich auch  
sonst machen sollen?

Plötzlich meldete sich mein Magen wieder. Nein, er fing nicht wieder  
an wehzutun, er knurrte nur. Hatte er ja wegen meinem Problem mit  
Frank den ganzen Tag nichts Anständiges zum Abreiten bekommen.  
„Hast du Hunger? Ich schon. Und zwar einen mächtigen. Ich bestell  
uns ne Pizza bei Luigi, okay?“,  
verkündete ich und verschwand, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, in der  
Küche, wo das Telefon stand.  
Ich bestellte uns zwei Kleine Pizza 4-Jahreszeiten von der Pizzeria um  
die Ecke, die wir beide so mochten und fischte zwei Dosen Cola aus  
unserem Kühlschrank.

Als ich ins Zimmer zurückkam, hatte Oli alle meine Filme auf meinem  
Bett verteilt. Da ich eine beachtliche Sammlung an Filmen -Videos  
sowie DVD´s - hatte, war von der Bettdecke nicht mehr viel zu sehen.  
Oli thronte im Schneidersitz auf dem Kissen am Kopfende und bot mit  
seiner schwarzen Kleidung dort einen imposanten Anblick. Ich setzte  
mich an die Bettkante und musterte erst ihn, dann das Chaos auf  
meinem Bett.  
"Was gucken wir zuerst?",  
fragte er sichtlich besser gelaunt als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Doch  
seine leicht geröteten Augen verrieten mir, dass er geweint haben  
musste. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte  
Mal geweint hatte. Warum also jetzt? Ich hatte plötzlich einen  
seltsamen Kloß in meinem Hals. Es tat mir in der Seele weh, meinen  
besten Freund leiden zu sehen. Und das tat er, auch wenn er versuchte,  
es zu überspielen. Dafür kannte ich ihn zu gut. Aber was sollte ich  
dagegen tun? Was? Vielleicht munterte ihn ein guter Action-Film auf?  
„Weiß nich. Was hältst du von Matrix?“,  
schlug ich deshalb nach einer kurzen Überlegung vor.  
„Klar, warum nicht. Den haben wir ja auch erst 100-mal gesehen.“,  
maulte Oli. Er fischte einen anderen Film aus dem Chaos auf meinem  
Bett heraus und hielt ihn mir unter die Nase.  
„Lass uns lieber den gucken.“  
Ich schaute überrascht auf das Cover der Videokassette.  
„Den? Och ne! Der Typ in dem Film ist doch eindeutig ne Schwuchtel  
und außerdem ist der Film schon so was von Asbachuralt!“,  
entfuhr es mir. Erst als ich Olis betretendes Gesicht bemerkte, fiel mir  
auf, was ich da gerade gesagt hatte. Scheiße, dachte ich. Damit hatte  
ich natürlich genau das Gegenteil bewirkt.

*

Während ich, ziemlich dumm dreinblickend, dastand und angestrengt  
darüber nachdachte, wie ich Oli wieder aufmuntern konnte, musste ich  
plötzlich daran denken, wie ich ihn das erste Mal traf. Am ersten  
Schultag war es gewesen. Ein Junge namens Ron versuchte in der  
Pause den damals viel kleineren Oli zu schlagen. Da meldete sich bei  
mir sofort der Beschützerinstinkt und ich ging dazwischen. Ich war  
damals ein kleiner Raudie gewesen und so jagte ich Ron schnell in die  
Flucht. Dankbar fragte Oli mich darauf, ob ich sein großer Bruder sein  
wollte. Wir waren ja fast gleichaltrig, aber ich war schon damals viel  
größer als er, deshalb dachte er, ich wäre älter. Da ich schon damals  
lieber einen kleineren, als einen großen Bruder gehabt hätte, sagte ich  
sofort ja und so wurden wir die besten Freunde. Von da an hatte uns  
nichts mehr auseinander gebracht und wir waren im Herzen Brüder.  
Damals als wir noch Kinder waren.  
Doch wir waren keine Kinder mehr, das wurde mir in diesem Moment  
zum ersten Mal richtig bewusst. Und zum ersten Mal betrachtete ich  
Oli mit ganz anderen Augen. Er war nicht mehr der zerbrechliche,  
kleine Junge, den ich immer glaubte beschützen zu müssen. Schon  
lange nicht mehr! Er war, genau wie ich, fast schon ein Mann. Ein  
verdammt Gutaussehender noch dazu. Das fand ich zwar immer schon,  
aber diesmal sah ich das aus einer ganz anderen Sicht. Nicht mehr aus  
der Sicht des Kindes. Ich erkannte plötzlich, dass er sehr attraktiv  
aussah. Diese Erkenntnis schockte mich noch mehr als die Tatsache,  
dass mir in diesem Moment schon wieder die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.  
Wie konnte ich plötzlich solche Gedanken über meinen besten Freund  
haben? Hast du denn jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren, Stefan!, schalt  
ich mich in Gedanken.

*

Ich schnappte mir den Erstbesten Film vom Bett und sagte hastig:  
„Hey, lass uns…“,  
ich las die Aufschrift auf dem Cover der DVD  
„Terminator II gucken!“.  
„Das ist doch mal ein guter Vorschlag!“,  
überspielte Oli seine Bestürzung, entriss mir die DVD und machte sich  
an meinem Fernseher und DVD-Player zu schaffen. Ich versuchte  
derweil nicht nur meine Filme auf dem Bett, sondern auch meine  
Gedanken zu sortieren.

Letzteres gelang mir nicht und so saß ich etwas später stocksteif neben  
Oli auf meinem Bett, während dieser seine üblichen Kommentare zu  
dem Film abgab. Wie sehr ich auch versuchte, mich darauf zu  
konzentrieren, was in dem Film gesprochen wurde, es schlug fehl.  
Irgendwie sprachen die Leute darin plötzlich alle chinesisch. Immer  
wieder musste ich zu Oli rüberschielen. Warum war mir noch nie  
aufgefallen, wie süß sich seine Stirn kräuselte, wenn er seine  
Augenbrauen zusammenzog? Was übrigens meist bedeutete, dass er  
angestrengt über etwas nachdachte.  
„Wie heißt noch mal der schwarze Wissenschaftler, den Sarah Connor  
gleich versucht zu töten?“,  
fragte er mich plötzlich. Ich reagierte nicht sofort und so wiederholte  
er seine Frage.  
„Äh, keine Ahnung.“,  
stotterte ich verwirrt. Mein Kopf war plötzlich so lehr wie ein  
schwarzes Loch. Waren die überhaupt leer? Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls  
fühlte ich mich so! Ich fing an zu schwitzen und verfluchte meine  
Gedanken. Oli blickte mich überrascht an.  
„Was ist los? Du kannst dir doch sonst immer die Namen von den  
ganzen Typen merken?“  
Bevor ich genötigt war, mir eine passende Antwort auszudenken,  
klingelt es an der Wohnungstür.  
„Unsere Pizza!“,  
rief ich erleichtert aus, sprang vom Bett hoch und eilte zur Tür.

„Tschau, Antonio!“,  
begrüßte ich den Pizza-Boten, den ich gut kannte, etwas zu  
überschwänglich.  
„Hey, Stefano. Wie geht´s dir? - Hier! Ich krieg 12,- Euro, aber  
pronto! Wir haben nämlich ne Menge Arbeit heute Abend und ich  
hab´s eilig.“,  
war die ungeduldige Antwort des Mannes mittlern Alters, der an der  
Tür stand. Ich kramte in meiner Geldbörse nach Kleingeld und fand  
aber nur einen 20er.  
„Hast du mal zwei Euro klein?“,  
rief ich in Richtung meines Zimmers.  
„Ne! Nur einen 10er!“,  
bekam ich nach einer kurzen Pause zur Antwort.  
„Tschau, Oliver! Macht nix. Ich kann wechseln!“,  
rief Antonio ebenfalls ins Zimmer.  
„Alles klaro, Toni!“,  
rief Oli lachend zurück. Antonio schielte zu meiner Zimmertür rüber,  
dann flüsterte er mir im verschwörerischen Ton zu, so, dass Oli  
garantiert nichts hören konnte:  
„Du sag mal? Luigis beschränkter Neffe hat da was von einem  
Gerücht geschwafelt, dass angeblich in der Schule kursiert…“  
„Alles Schwachsinn!“,  
antwortete ich barsch. Weiß denn mittlerweile alle Welt über diese  
Sache Bescheid?, dachte ich wütend.  
„Hab ich mir schon gedacht. Aber du solltest vorsichtig sein. Ich glaub  
nämlich, dass Oli schon ein wenig…“  
Ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Hastig drückte ich Antonio den 20er in die  
Hand und schloss mit einem:  
„Tschau Toni!“,  
die Tür vor seiner Nase zu.  
„Hey, du bekommst doch noch Wechselgeld!“,  
rief Antonio durch die Tür, doch ich öffnete sie nicht wieder.  
Irgendwas von rüpelhaften Teenagern fluchend, trollte Antonio sich  
nach einer Weile.

*  
So ein Arsch!, dachte ich wütend. Wollte der mir jetzt weiß machen,  
dass Oli schwul sei? Hatte der mit Olis Mutter geredet, oder was? So  
ein Quatsch! Spielte jetzt die ganze Welt verrückt, oder wurde nur ich  
langsam total paranoid? Seufzend lehnte ich mich an den Türrahmen.  
Dann fielen mir die Pizzakartons ein, die ich in der Hand hielt. Ich  
ging mit einem weiteren Seufzer in mein Zimmer zurück.

*

Dort angekommen, bekam ich einen solchen Schreck, dass ich beinahe  
die Kartons in meiner Hand fallen gelassen hätte. Denn Oli saß  
plötzlich in Boxershorts auf meinem Bett. Er hatte sich aus meinem  
Schrank bedient, wie er es immer tat, wenn er spontan bei mir  
übernachtete und nichts zum Wechseln dabei hatte, aber in meinem  
wirren Kopf hatte ich natürlich damit nicht gerechnet. Nur mit  
immenser Anstrengung konnte ich meinen Blick von seinen  
braungebrannten Beinen lösen, denn nur so konnte ich verhindern,  
dass die Pizza doch noch auf dem Boden landete.

„Her damit, Alter!“,  
lachte Oli gierig, der - zum Glück - nichts davon zu bemerken schien.  
Ich ließ den Pizzakarton auf seinen Schoß fallen, setzte mich schnell  
wieder neben ihn und machte so, als würde ich ganz interessiert den  
Film weiterschauen.  
Aber in Wirklichkeit fing das imaginäre Alien in meinem Bauch  
wieder an sich zu regen und sich genau in diesem Moment durch  
meine Bauchdecke fressen zu wollen. Nein, ich will das nicht!, dachte  
ich verzweifelt. Ich will solche Gedanken nicht haben! Warum kann  
nicht alles so bleiben wie es früher war? Warum kann man nicht die  
ganze letzte Woche wieder zurückdrehen? Dann hätte ich keine  
solchen seltsamen Gedanken über Männer. Dann hätte Frank mich nie  
geküsst. Aber vor allem hätte ich dann jetzt nicht diese verwirrenden,  
fremden Gefühle für Oliver Becker.  
Verdammt! Er ist doch mein bester Freund! Das geht doch nicht!  
Ich gebot dem Alien in meinem Bauch energisch Einhalt und schlang  
hastig meine Pizza in mich hinein.  
In meinem Inneren spielte sich ein Krieg der Welten ab, während Oli,  
munter seine Pizza kauend und nichts ahnend, wieder anfing den Film  
zu kommentieren.

~

Ende Teil 4.


End file.
